Skills
Skills are accessed via the Specialty button after a difficulty has been picked. Stat * Atk Dmg+ ** Rank 1: 75 sp ** Rank 2: 125 sp ** +50 SP/lvl for every level after. * Atk Spd+ ** Rank 1: 75 sp ** Rank 2: 125 sp ** +50 SP/lvl for every level after. * Skill Dmg+ ** Rank 1: 75 sp ** Rank 2: 125 sp ** +50 SP/lvl for every level after. * Critical+ ** Rank 1 75 sp ** Rank 2: 125 sp ** +50 SP/lvl for every level after. * Move Spd+ ** Rank 1: 150 sp * Range+ ** Rank 1: 100 sp Bonus * Mineral + ** Gives you more minerals with each upgrade. One-time purchase. IE: Buy rank 1, get 1 more mineral than you had. ** Rank 1: 250 sp * Gas + ** Gives you more gas with each upgrade. One-time purchase. IE: Buy rank 1, get 1 more gas than you had. ** Rank 1: 250 sp * Life + ** Give one more life your team can lose before you fail the game. *** In general it is not advisable to buy more than 1-2 ranks of this, as Time+ is a far better investment. ** Rank 1: 75 sp * Time + ** Add 3 seconds to the round timer per rank. ** Rank 1: 200 SP ** Rank 2: 500 SP ** Rank 3: 800 SP * Trade Time + ** Allow yourself to trade a unit to a teammate one additional time per rank. *** You start off with 7 trades @ 0 ranks of this skill. ** Rank 1: 200 SP ** Rank 2: 300 SP ** +100 SP per rank for all remaining ranks * Buy Unit + ** Each rank allows you to buy one additional unit from the BuyUnit menu. *** You can buy 1 unit from that menu with 0 ranks of this skill. ** Rank 1: 750 sp Revision * Gas Gamble ** Rank 1: 500 sp * Upgrade ** This skill does nothing. Do not buy it. * Change Rank ** With 0 ranks of this skill all upgrades are possible, D-XD, X and XD are exceedingly rare though. *** Rank 1: 500 SP -- No obvious change. Rank D still possible. *** Rank 2: 750 SP *** +250 SP for every rank thereafter. * Golden Card ** Rank 1: 1000 SP * Horse Racing ** By default, you get 3x bet for a 1st place finish, 1.5x for second place. 50% on third, 0% on fourth. *** Lvl 1: 750 SP: Keep 25% gas on 4th place finish (and 75% gas on 3rd? or is this what rank 2 does?) *** Lvl 2, 1000 SP: *** Lvl 3: 1250 SP: 2nd place finish now grants 2x bet. *** Lvl 4: 1500 SP: 1st place finish now grants 4x bet. * Basic Rank ** In general, it is better to invest in change rank rather than this skill. ** Rank 1: 500 sp Chance * Upgrade Times ** Increases the number of times you can upgrade (add armor to) a unit. *** With 0 ranks of this skill, you can attempt to upgrade a HELL unit 10 times. With 1 rank, 11, etc. *** This skill only takes effect when creating Hell units. If a player with 0 ranks of this skill creates a HELL unit and trades it to a player with max ranks of this skill, the player could only attempt to upgrade the HELL unit 10 times. However, if a player with max ranks of this skill creates the HELL unit and trades it to a player with 0 ranks the player could then attempt to upgrade the unit 20 times. ** Rank 1: 1000 SP * Bonus Unit XP ** Rank 1: 500 Sp * Kill: Mineal ** Rank 1: 300 SP * Kill: Gas ** Rank 1: 300 SP * Unit Jackpot ** Rank 1: 300 SP * Gas Jackpot ** Rank 1: 300 SP ** Rank 2: 450 SP ** +150 SP per rank thereafter. Advance These are designed to soak up any remaining SP you have if you can afford everything else. * Adv: Atk Dmg+ ** Rank 1: 500 SP * Adv: Atk Spd+ ** Rank 1: 750 SP * Adv: Skill Dmg+ ** Rank 1: 300 SP * Adv: Critical ** Rank 1: 750 SP